


Paint It Red

by DiamondDogs



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Artist!Markus, Awkward Flirting, Cole gives dating advice to Connor, Crime Scenes, Dark, Eventually it will get Dark, Father-Son Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Lieutenant!Connor, M/M, Murder, The story is in Connor's perspective, Updated every week, human!AU, ongoing, terrible attempts at humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-05-18 04:44:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14845967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiamondDogs/pseuds/DiamondDogs
Summary: I thought all that mattered was my work, but sometimes the world isn't just black or white, sometimes it's a whole spectra of colors. Love, I learned, is the most perplexing of all colors.I hoped that I never learned that.





	1. The Painter

* * *

 

I always thought that the world was black and white. That there is only either good or bad and nothing in between. As cliché as it sounds, my entire life was overturned by this one case that lead me to feel everything that I tried very hard to keep locked and chained away in the far-far depths of my conscious mind. So… what changed?

 

* * *

 

The moon shone brilliantly over the dark sky. Any normal person would have long gone to bed or the teenagers might be busy smoking or snuffing a fist full of powder because that is what seems to be trending nowadays. My days are spent in the same clockwise motion; wake up, get ready, reach the station, look over the evidence and if luck permits, the case is solved and closed.

 

However, its seems that lady luck isn’t on my side this time. Earlier this night another homicide was reported to DPD. And why  _I_  am the one being sent to investigate it at this hour of the night, you ask? Well, I was assigned this case five months ago and I'm nowhere near solving it! I get out of my car and make my way towards the crime scene.

 

The place was nothing out of the ordinary, just a normal house belonging to a single man who worked as an employee at a nearby amusement park who was reported missing by his friends when he didn't show up at work for six days. The walls of the room were painted in red and in the middle laid a single motionless body. Chris, one of the officers from the DPD, came forward and handed me the details they managed to gather up-until my arrival.

 

Name of the victim: Caiden Huffman.

Reported Missing: 1 June 2018

Date and time of death: Unknown.

Reason of death: unknown.

Suspects: None.

“What do you think, Lieutenant? Do you think its  _his_ work?” Chris asked.

 

“It’s too early to confirm, but by the looks of it, it seems likely. I’m going to have a look around.” I reply and start doing my job.

 

The walls are definitely covered in red paint, if I didn’t know any better I'd think it was blood. It looked magnificent. I am no master of the arts but the color never looked so  _real,_ it was breathtaking how a person could just blend different pigments to get something like this and most astonishing is how the killer is able to get the color so perfectly same even after six kills. It was a work of art.

 

_Just what am I thinking, calling a crime scene a work of art?_

 

I then examine the body and see that the traces of blood is still fresh. He was killed recently, but was reported missing about a week ago.  _I need to find more clues._ I walk over to the door that leads to the basement and enter it. Nothing unusual but stains on the floor caught my attention.  _Blood, probably belonged to the victim._  I followed the trail which lead me to this giant book shelf. “Chris! Help me with this!”

 

“Coming, Sir!”

 

We push the shelf out of the way, whatever we had witnessed before hadn't prepared us for what we’ll come across in this basement.

 

There were shelves on each side, which contained what seemed to be jars filled with organs.  _Was this man selling organs illegally?_ There was a huge table at the center and another smaller one at its side. The smaller table held several different types of scissors, saws and tongs. The larger one was painted red. Then there were cupboards, filled with more bizarre equipment.

 

“Do you think that’s paint too?” Chris asked.

 

“No.” I replied, “This was a torture chamber. Get the forensics team on this. We need to find out whether our victim was killed here or who was held captive. And if my guess is right, our victim was selling child organs.”

 

“Child organs. That's some fucked up shit! You think the FBI will get a hint of this?”

 

“I hope not. This is my case and I will be the one to solve it.” I turn around and leave the crime scene with more questions than answers.  _I definitely need a good sleep after this._

 

* * *

 

I return home and see the lights on. I sigh. On the sofa sat a man in his late fifties, a bottle of beer in his one hand and the other scratching the head of the huge St. Bernard, “Hank. How many times have I told you to stop drinking yourself into a stupor?” I said disappointingly.

 

He seemed to have finally noticed me and gave me a smile, “Connor! You’re back! I was waiting for you to return. Cole was asking for you, he said that you both were going to watch a movie.”

 

“I'm sorry, a new homicide came up. Had to leave, I'll make up to him tomorrow. But for now, you need to get to bed. You have work tomorrow.” I help him up and half dragged him to his room.

 

I open the door with much trouble and lay him down on the bed. “Thanks Connor, for being the big brother to Cole.” he said catching me off guard.

 

“Being drunk make you very sentimental, Lieutenant.” Maybe drunk Hank wasn't so bad, he was just a little adorable puppy. I smiled.

 

“Calling me ‘dad’ once in a while wont kill ya!”

 

“Even if I did, you wont remember it in the morning. Now sleep, Hank.”

 

Hank waved me off and I leave the room. I could feel my eyes giving out on me,  _I'm too tired_.

  
Another murder, sixth in these five months. I laid on my bed, thinking. What _is_ with sleep, seriously? All I wanted to do before was get to bed, now that I am I cant seem to fall asleep. _ _I’ll just look over the evidence again.__

 

First kill was five months ago. None of the victims were related by any means, except that all of them were into some sort of shady business which was found out only after the investigation. The walls of all the crime scene were painted red.

 

__The killer must get his paint from somewhere._ _

 

I start searching for art shops all over Detroit.  _God bless Google._

 

Of all the names, one stood out the most,  _‘Bellini Paints’ The best quality paints in all of Detroit!_

 

Why that one, I don't know, but I have learned to always trust my instinct. They did always direct me to the right path if not always the right person.

* * *

 

I wake up the next day with weight pushing down on me. “Sumo! Be a good boy and let me sleep!”

 

“Its time to wake up, brother!” and I feel more weight on top of me. Cole!

 

“Fine, get off and get Sumo off!”

 

“You promised me that we would watch Dexter together!”

 

“I’m sorry, a case came up. You’re twenty years old but still act like you are fifteen! Tell you what, we can watch it tonight. I’ll even get us some pop-corn.” I say in hopes that Cole will finally get off and he did. But didn’t leave without giving me a firm warning that if I did ditched him again, he’s sell my fishes and that is something I wasn’t going to take lightly.

 

Now that I’m up and awake, I get ready and walk into the living room, it was quiet so maybe Hank already left. I quickly made myself a sandwich, grab a glass of juice left graciously by Hank and leave for the art shop

* * *

 

The navigation stopped as I arrived at my destination, I got out and walked over to the shop that had the board at the top displaying ‘BELLINI PAINTS’. I make my way inside, making the bell at the entrance ring, and notice that there’s just a single employee working there. The shop was was lined with wooden shelves containing several shades of paints and every other area was occupied by huge canvases.

 

The shop’s smell seemed familiar, it didn't take a lot to figure out that its the same smell from the pain that the killer uses.  _Do all paints smell the same?_

The man smiled and asked, “What can I help you with today, sir?”

 

“I’m Lieutenant Connor Anderson, from DPD. I’m here to conduct an investigation regarding the killer known as ‘The Painter’.” upon hearing that the man’s eyes widened in surprise.

 

“I'm sorry, Lieutenant, but I’m not sure how I can be of service.” I heard a bell from my back, indicating another customer had entered.

 

I handed him the paint sample,“I just want to know more about this color, how you make it, who buys it and how much is it bought.” I said in a calming voice, threatening him wont help me get anything.

 

Jerry, as the name tag suggested, looked over it and shook his head, “We don’t sell anything like this. The person seems to have mixed red and maybe blue. I'm no expert in art, I’m just an employee. Perhaps you should ask someone who’s more involved in this than me.”

 

Jerry didn’t seem to be lying. But the color of the paint remained consistent over the course of five months.  _Did the killer make all the paint at once and stored them? But, paint dries overtime doesn't it?_

I stare at his face for a second when I’m interrupted by a hand on my shoulder. I turn around and see a man, not much older than me.

 

He was what you could only define as  _breathtaking,_ with a buzz cut and a light stubble that many people despise, but the look suited him just fine _._ What’s more was his skin, it seemed rough but reminded me honey; sweet and smooth. Then there were those lips, full and ready to be devoured or  _devour,_ but most importantly, what caught my attention were those pair of discolored eyes that stared at me with confusion and curiosity.

_What am I thinking again? Did Hank mix something in the juice?_

 

“May I know the reason as to why you’re making my employee so tense?” he asked in his silky voice.

 

“I'm Lieutenant Connor Anderson, from DPD. I’m here regarding the investigation to find out more about a killer named as ‘The Painter’.” I said while calming my nerves, “You said that he’s your employee, does this mean that you’re the owner?”

The man’s brows shot up in surprise, “Yes, Lieutenant, I am the owner. My name is Markus. Maybe we should talk somewhere else.”

* * *

 


	2. Get the Coffee and the Lead.

I have been to several crime scenes over the last few years; first when I was a rookie, working under my adoptive father, Hank, and then when I was promoted to the post of a Lieutenant. I have interrogated more suspects than the amount of people I have, informally, ever spoken to. Never, in the past seven years of my services to the DPD, have I ever encountered such a troublesome investigation.

 

The man, Markus, nods towards Jerry and motions me to follow.

 

We enter another room at the back, filled with what I can only describe as more colors. By the looks of it, this place was probably the store room. I look around curiously, as it was just my second nature by this point. There were empty canvases of varying sizes, lined up neatly in the side and boxes full of brand new brushes. _I never knew that brushes could have so many variations._

 

I hear Markus clear his throat in an attempt to gain my attention, “So, how may I help you, Lieutenant?”

 

_Shit!_ Even his voice is silky smooth, with a honeyed tone, that I want to do nothing but relish in its sweetness. It had a calming feel to it. _How does his laugh sound like, I wonder? How would those lips taste, similar to salt and caramel perhaps? Just like the tint of his sun-kissed skin._ I snap out of my nanosecond of distraction and muster up my ability to make full coherent words, one skill of mine that I’m not particularly too proud of.

 

“I am looking for details regarding a certain type of paint.” I hand him the paint sample, “Do you know of anyone who buys it regularly?”

 

He shook his head, repeating what Jerry explained earlier about not having the shade for sale. “If you require, I can try to get the same shade of color and then match them with the purchases. However, there are different methods of getting a particular color, so there will be many combinations. I am an artist and I am sure that you will find my _services_ useful.”, he winked.

 

_Calm down and do not stutter. You hear me, Connor?!_

 

I must decline, getting civilians dragged into this mess will only create more problems. _And unhealthy distractions._ But I need help and this man seems to be the only one that will help me accomplish my mission. I reluctantly agreed. I managed to exchange numbers without much stuttering and making a fool out of myself, so that one good thing.

 

* * *

 

I walk into the office and make my way to the cafeteria, or the break-room as it is so inconveniently named, to get a cup of coffee. I see Hank, going through some of his case files, from the corner of my eyes. Even at this age, his passion for the job remains undefeated. He was still great at his work as I first worked under him for about eight years and the man didn’t care about relations when it came to the office. _‘I am not your father here, Connor. I am your superior and you call me Lieutenant.’_

 

I couldn’t help but smile at those memories. _And now he asks me to call him dad._ Hank’s _s_ ome hard nut to crack, but worth it. No matter how solid of a shell he has, he is still a big-big softy that cries during rom-coms, sleeps while snuggling to a teddy-bear like dog and most importantly, will do anything to keep his small family safe.

 

I then come face to face with the man I absolutely loath. _Gavin Reed._ It is still morning and I do not have the willpower to deal with a self-centered moron because, god forbid, this time _I_ might be the one to pull up my sleeve and throw a punch. And I haven’t even taken my coffee yet, making this situation even worse.

 

He’s a man that has everyone on edge, being incredibly disrespectful and violent. His frame is a little similar to mine, but a tad bit broad. His face has a sharp jawline with a light stubble and light colored eyes. I might even call him ruggedly handsome if his lips, whenever I’m graced with, aren’t always curled up in a nasty snarl or busy making a pathetic statement.

 

“If it isn’t, Lieutenant Anderson the junior! Seems like you overslept, it’s almost noon. Maybe you were too busy riding daddy’s coattails! Hah!”

 

As I said, _pathetic._ Why the hell Captain Fowler hasn’t fired him is beyond my comprehension. I ignore his remarks and continue making myself my drink, as I find that replying back to him is an utter waste of my time. I hear him groan, but don’t turn around because I know what was to follow. I quickly grab my hot coffee and _accidentally_ spill it over his face.

 

For a second there was pin drop silence, except the screams of the detective and an occasional curse directed at me. He tried to grabbed me by my collar, but a quickstep and all he held was air. “I will fucking kill you, dipshit! Your daddy’s ain’t gonna save you now, asshole!”

 

He threw another punch which I easily blocked, I then grabbed that arm and twisted him till his back was against me and the other arm locked. “It is not good to fight, detective. I know your dad might have not taught you manners, but at least follow the rules if you do not want to get fired. It would be very disappointing if our bromance ended so soon.” I then push him away and give him a heartfelt smile.

 

Before he could cause anymore damage, Tina dragged him away to clean up that mess over his face. “Have a good day, detective.” Now that that’s dealt with, I better get back to work.

 

I make a new cup of coffee and leave for my desk, which is still the one adjacent to Hank’s. He doesn’t notice me at first, preoccupied going over his documents. I peaked and read the name of the file, ‘Child Kidnapping’. The case Hank was assigned just a couple of weeks ago. I remember going through the file once.

 

“Is something wrong, Hank? You have been going through that file since I came into the office”

 

He almost jumped off his seat, “Jeez, Connor! At least let the old man know you’re here.” he huffed, “Anyway, remember this case I was telling you about, it’s been closed.”

 

“Closed?” my eyes narrowed, “But why? It’s hasn’t even been a month.”

 

“That’s not the reason. The children, the ones that were captured, miraculously returned home one day. On their own, might I add.”

 

“All of them? How is that possible?”

 

“No. Not all of them. But the ones that did, say that some guy saved them. Weird. I said that we should investigate, but Fowler disagreed! Oh, and there are some reports Chris left for you.”

 

“Have to be the forensics report from last night. I’ll take a look at it.”

 

I open the report and just as I suspected, Caiden Huffman’s basement acted as a torture room for children and he was illegally selling child organs. That wasn’t the only part, the lab also analyzed the fingerprints present on the crime-scene and gave the list of people to whom the prints belong to. I went through the entire report and I couldn't help but feel that there’s something missing. _Where did the_ _se_ _children go?_

 

“Hank, can I take a look at your file, the one that got closed?”

 

He looked at me incredulously, “Why? You got a lead on my case?”

 

“Maybe.”, he handed me the case file. The names matched. “The names of the children are the same. The cases are linked. How many children were reported to have returned to their families?”

 

“Oh my god! Three. These are the ones. But we cannot interrogate children! Fuck knows what happened to them.”

 

Three children escaped. “But we have to try, this is my only lead, Hank!”

 

Name: Trevor Norris

Age: 10

Date Reported Missing: 25 May 2018

Last Seen Location: Pirate’s Cove Amusement Park

Date of Return: 30 May 2018

 

Name: Sean Woods

Age: 9

Date Reported Missing: 25 May 2018

Last Seen Location: Pirate’s Cove Amusement Park

Date of Return: 30 May 2018

 

Name: Alice Chapman

Age: 9

Date Reported Missing: 25 May 2018

Last Seen Location: Pirate’s Cove Amusement Park

Date of Return: 30 May 2018

 

Caiden worked at an amusement park, his shift was from four to nine in the evening. _That’s when the parks are the most crowded._ “It is the second of June today. Caiden was killed on 31 st of May and his body was found today at two in the morning. He was most likely a mascot as he was was able to grab a child’s attention easily. He’d then make sure that the parents lost sight of their child midst the crowd and then manipulated them into going with him. Maybe by making them think that he’d help them find their parents.”

 

Hank grimaced, “I suspected that the kidnapper was one of the workers, but we went through all the cameras and we found nothing in the recordings, that backed up my suspicion. Only a worker would know the locations of the security cameras and know how to hide from them. The place has a total of ten-thousand employees. We weren’t even given enough time till the case was declared close.”

 

_He claimed the lives of eight children within a month. The kidnapper was then mysteriously killed in his own home. I need to talk to these kids and find out all I can._ “We leave after lunch.”

 

* * *

 

It is long past five and we have learned nothing new. No parent wants to expose their child to the traumatizing memories of the past few days, when they were held captive in that dungeon-isque place. I do not disagree, but I need to know something!

 

The first couple declined to let us speak to the child. Which is understandable, still we tried to convince them that it was for a case but to no avail.

 

The second couple, albeit a bit wary, guided us to their son. He hadn’t even left his room since he returned, according to his parents. We tried asking him a few questions, in the presence of Mr. and Mrs. Woods, but he was too scared to talk, might as well talk to a brick wall.

 

“You are Sean, am I right? My name is Connor and this”, I pointed towards Hank, “is my father.”

 

No reply. I look around the room, trying the figure out more about the boy. In the corner, laid a stringed instrument and the place was littered with basic-level music sheets, a football and a dog’s plushy.

 

“You are nine years old, correct? Do you like to play the cello? I can see some of your music sheets. Cellos are very soothing.”

 

No reply.

 

“Do you like to play any sport, such as football?”

 

No reply.

 

“You know, I have a dog at home. A St. Bernard and his name is Sumo. He is huge! But not frightening at all, he’s just a softy that wouldn’t even harm a burglar.”

 

And as expected. No reply. _There has to be a way!_ Then a small noise caught my attention, _finally._ But to my horror, instead of Sean opening up about the crime, he began to cry. His parents intervened and bitterly, ordered us to leave.

 

Disappointed, we leave the residence and get in the car. “Do you think that we’ll find something in the next place, Hank?”

 

He glanced at me, “Well, they do say that the third time’s a charm. Wouldn’t hurt to try our luck, huh?”

 

I hummed in agreement. Maybe we will.

 

“So, you never told me that you would be late to office today.” he questioned as I began to drive.

 

“I went to an art shop for investigation. A man named Markus, who’s also the owner, volunteered to help me out.”

 

He hummed, “You are leaving something out, Connor. Something happened!” he said with that twinkle in his eye and a sly smirk, “I can hear it in your voice.”

 

“What? Nothing else happened! Just thought that he was unbelievably handsome and has a great voice.” I stuttered.

 

“Aha! So something _did_ happen. You have a crush, son!” he laughed that only seemed to ruffle me up, “Now you are blushing! Oh god!”

 

“Why do I share _everything_ with you? It is just an infatuation. Please, drop this line of conversation now, dad” I say pleadingly and he chortled but listened.

 

“Ya know, Connor, it’s high time you found someone to spend your life with. I am getting old, I need to have some grand-kids. Are you gonna deprive your old man of this?”

 

“Dad, I know you are worried about my non-existing love life, but I will when I am ready. Besides, Cole still acts like a five year old and he already has a girlfriend. How about you ask _him_ for grandchildren.”

 

Hank’s eyes popped out in surprise, “Cole has a girlfriend?! And he never told me!” I do not reply and continue to chuckle, “Hey, Connor! Tell me, how is she? How did they meet? Is she pretty? Connor? Say something, goddammit!”

 

* * *

 

The residence of the third child was thirty minutes away, and all I could hope for was the child to say _something_ as I waited for someone to answer the bell. A few moments later I could hear the clicking noise of the door being unlocked and it opened to reveal a woman. The woman had short, light brown hair and pale skin. She had blue eyes, some freckles and a sharp jawline. _She’s really pretty._

 

“Yes?” she asked.

 

“Good evening, Mrs. Chapman. My name is Connor and this is my partner, Hank. We are from the DPD, we would like to have a talk, if that is alright?”

 

She remained silent for a few seconds, unsure of what to do. Hank cleared his throat and that caught her attention.

 

“Yes. Do come in. And please, call me Kara.”

 

She tells us to get comfortable while she brings us some coffee.

 

“How may I help you, officers?” she asks.

 

“We are here regarding your daughter, Alice. We got the news that she returned on her own a few days ago after she was… captured. I would like to ask you and Alice a few questions, if that is alright with you.”

 

She looked around hesitantly, definitely not wanting to speak about it and absolutely not wanting to call Alice. “I know that this is very important to your investigation, but I am afraid that I cannot help you. She doesn’t leave her room, she cannot sleep and when she does she always wakes up screaming. I do not want her to go through those memories again. As a mother, I just want her to forget and move on. I hope you understand.”

 

I take a deep breath, “The kidnapper has been killed, Kara. The killer, I suspect, is the one that saved your child. All we want to know is, who was the one who saved them. Their looks, their clothing, anything. You can stay in the room with us. We will not ask anything that will harm your daughter anymore. Just give us a few minutes, Kara.”

 

I hear footsteps and a new voice spoke, “If someone did kill that kidnapper, maybe he did the right thing. He did more than what the police did anyways, why would I help you find the person that saved my daughter?”

 

That had to be Alice’s father. He was very tall, with dark skin and dark hair with a military cut. An impressive figure.

 

“Mr. Chapman, killing is a crime, done for whatever reason. Capturing such assholes is _our_ job.” Hank replied.

 

Before the taller man could say anything else, Kara intervened, she held his palm in her own and looked him in his eyes, “Luther, they are just doing their job. We should allow them to speak to Alice, just for few minutes. We’ll be there with her.”

 

Luther reluctantly allowed, but not without a warning, and motioned us to follow. The door to her room opened and Alice was silently reading a story book. The moment she notices us, she tries to hide inside her blanket.

 

“Alice, this is Connor and Hank. They are your friends and they wanna talk to you.” Kara reassures while sitting next to her. “Think you can answer some questions?”

 

Alice gives a small nod, and I smile. “Hello, Alice. How are you?”

 

“I am fine, I think. But I am also scared.”

 

“I know. You like reading books?”, I read the title, “Alice in wonderland? It is an amazing story.” she doesn't reply. I haven't ever read the book, but I know a little about it thanks to the movie’s promotions, “So, I heard that you met the Mad-Hatter.”

 

The girl was puzzled, “I did not meet him, he is not real.”

 

“But you did. The person that saved you from the bad man. The Mad-Hatter must have saved Alice sometimes. So, let’s call them, the Mad-Hatter because they saved you. What can you tell me about them?”

 

She looked at her mother who just nodded in return, “I do not know. He was wearing dark clothes and his face was covered. He saved me from that place and the other two took me back to mom and dad. A boy and a girl.” a few stray tear drops fell from her brown eyes. Kara hugged her and kept her close. “He said that we were free now.”

 

I glanced towards Luther, “We didn’t see them. They left before we could thank them. That is all.”

 

I and Hank left after saying our goodbyes to Alice and her parents. Emotionless, I stare right ahead, conflicted.

 

“Look at the bright side. Now we are certain that your killer is a male and that he is not alone. It is a group of three.” Hank said, trying to make me feel better and it did, but I just felt at lost.

 

_What do I do now?_

 

A buzz grabbed my attention. I received a message.

 

_From: Markus_

_I have found something. You might wanna have a look! Maybe come over tomorrow?_

 

“What is this? I’m the one that says the good things but when someone else messages you, you beam like the goddamn sun?! Is it that _Marcus_ guy?”

 

“It is _Markus_ , Hank.”

 

“Oh! I didn’t know you were dating already. Whatever, just send me the wedding date!”

 

“Very funny, Hank. Look I am laughing. HAHAHAH” I said unimpressed, but my face was flushed red and Hank was having the time of his life.

 

“And by the way, you have never read ‘Alice in Wonderland’, have you?” and he just laughed more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Chapman is actually Rose's surname! And I just think that Alice, Kara and Luther are a great family and that Rose is just amazing so I had to do it.


	3. Can We Meet Again?

I could still remember the day I first met Cole. A tiny little boy barely of six but with a smile that could brighten up the mood of even the fiercest. The words spoken by Hank are still vivid and engraved in my memory, _“We are a family now.”_ Over a few months I truly started considering the Andersons as my family. Being the older brother and looking out for Cole made me into a better person, it made me feel that I was loved.

 

So when I and Hank reached home early, Cole was more than happy to let us help him out with dinner just like old times. As Pedro would say, _“Don’t usually see a man in the kitchen, let alone three!_ _That usually means that it would be a disaster._ _”_ It was like our own team-building-exercise. Hank would cut the vegetables, Cole would set the table and get the ingredients ready and I would toss them in the pan.

 

However, in recent years our roles have changed considerably. Actually just mine and Cole’s, as Hank still doesn’t trust us with the knives. Since Cole’s passion, as he found out in college, laid in culinary he insisted to be the one to do the actual cooking. Especially since I got promoted we rarely returned home early, sometimes we would fall asleep without having dinner, so he took it upon himself to keep his alive and well.

 

After the food was prepared and the table set, we settled down on our respective chair. Hank’s had his name printed on his.

 

“Got any lead about the case for which you stood me up for last night?”, Cole asked as he took a bite of his lasagna.

 

“Nothing concrete yet.” Hank replied before I could.

 

“I asked brother! Not about your case.”

 

“Both of our cases were linked, so I’m helping Connor out. Ya know, like a good ol’ dad.” he says with a proud smile.

 

“I’m sorry, lieutenant, but it is _I_ who is helping _you_ out with _your_ investigation. I am perfectly capable of handling my cases.” I stated as a matter of fact.

 

“Oh! Hell No! He’s lying. My case was closed yesterday so I was just helping him!”

 

“But you just said that your cases were connected. So how is your case closed, and brother’s is not?” Cole asked raising his brow.

 

“My current case involves a serial killer known as The Painter. He covers the walls of the victim’s home with red paint and elaborate designs. His latest victim was accused of child kidnapping, but before we could find him he was already killed.” I explained, which for some reason only seemed to excite him more and urged me to continue. “We also found out that the killer mostly targets the people who are into illegal activities. He doesn’t seem to be working alone and has, at least, a male and a female companion.”

 

Hank folded his arms in thought, “Great! We’re dealing with a modern day Robin-Fucking-Hood!”

 

“Robin Hood was an outlaw who helped the poor and was not a killer. The person you are looking for is-”

 

“DEXTER!!”

 

“Thank you for the input, Cole.” I rolled my eyes.

 

“Do you think that you need to… you know, capture him? He’s doing a good job.” Cole says.

 

“He is a killer, Cole. I need to find him before he gets more confidant and finally starts taking innocent lives.”

 

There was uncomfortable silence. Cole was too young to understand what was at stake, I am doing this to protect us. Thankfully Hank was there to lift the awkward tension.

 

“So I heard that you got yourself a girlfriend.”

 

“Brother, I trusted you!”

 

* * *

 

I wake up the next morning later than usual. Cole’s enthusiasm for Dexter seems to be never ending; not that I didn’t like it, it just reminded me of my case which made it difficult to enjoy the series.

 

I get ready for the day, _a little too ready._ Surprisingly Cole wasn’t to be seen, maybe he left for college already. Hank was still in the kitchen, having breakfast. I greeted him and left for the office, my _da_ -meetup with Markus was still hours away.

 

Nothing interesting came up, no new cases, no new leads and no new dead bodies. The day was going great! That was until the clock stroke 10.

 

The lunch was at 12:30, I insisted that there was no need for such formality as we just needed to talk about… paint, but Markus was persistent so the lunch was at his home.

 

I was nervous and my heart was beating faster, _was I contacting some disease?_ All I was doing right now was to stare at the clock and anticipate for the time to go on faster.

 

_What would happen when we meet? Will we shake hands? Is that normal between people who have only known each other for just a few minutes? Will we have lunch first or will he start with the case? Maybe we will also talk about some other things, such as likes and dislikes. I can ask him about his family, but that will be too awkward. Perhaps talk about his childhood and his passion for painting? That seemed much better!_

 

T _hen when I leave, will it just be a goodbye? Will we never meet again?_ I dreaded the thought, but that was the probability. I hope that he would ask me out again, but as friends and not to discuss a case. I might even ask him to come over to my place. _He would love Sumo!_ Or so I hope.

 

“Hey, Connor! Stop daydreamin’ ‘bout that man and do your job.”

 

I usually keep my work schedule two days ahead, so it wasn't as if I was on a backlog. “I was just thinking, Hank!”

 

“Yeah? Well it seems like you were thinking a lot more. If you get what I mean?” He asked with a loop sided grin.

 

“No, dad. I did not get what you mean, please tell me.” I ask sincerely and he just walked away, shaking his head and saying something along the lines of, ‘Where did I go wrong in raising him?’

 

* * *

 

Anxiety kicked in the second Markus’s home came into view. I took a deep breath to calm myself and I could feel my mind relaxing. It was a large home, located in the Lafayette Avenue and the nameplate read ‘Markus Manfred’.

 

I ringed the doorbell and a moment later it was opened, revealing Markus. I scanned him, and for god’s sake I _wasn’t_ checking him out. He was wearing a dark gray T-shirt and blue denims. I just started at him, because the man was gorgeous and he too was still for a moment and subtly mimicked my previous action, but I noticed and it made my heart flutter.

 

He smiled and invited me in. The interior was well done, with paintings covering the walls and amazing sculptures. The place was clean and well maintained despite how old the architecture seemed to be. The place was definitely worthy of an artist.

 

Markus had already readied the table, that is one question answered… or deduced. I sat down, taking the chair adjacent to the head chair, and he placed the food on the table. He joined me a moment later and started asking me about the day, which was by all means occupied by the thoughts of him and it isn’t as if I am going to tell him that.

 

“Tiring. What about you?”

 

“Normal. Visited the store, did some painting and made lunch for a very handsome police officer.” he said confidently.

 

_Handsome?!_ I was totally surprised, if I were a computer I would have shut-down due to overheating. “Markus, I am afraid I think I didn’t hear you correctly. Did you just say that I am handsome?”

 

“Well, I don’t see any other officer here. Do _you_ see one?” he asked with another smile and it just took my breath away.

 

“I am sorry, I have never had anyone call me that.”

 

“I doubt that. You are pretty, you probably have broken enough hearts than the amount of cases you have solved.”

 

I just blushed more, “Well, if I did, I didn’t notice.”

 

“I wouldn’t be surprised.”

 

“Did you say something?”

 

“Nothing! Is the food to your liking?”

 

“Yes, it is very delicious. You made this?” I ask amazed.

 

He chuckled, “Yes. My father liked my cooking. He got me into art, cooking, chess and even taught to how to play the piano.”

 

“You are a man of many talents, Markus.”

 

“So are you. You are really passionate about your job.”

 

“My father, Hank, has been a huge influence. It’s one thing that helps me be closer to him and keep him safe, despite his age he declines to retire so I worry about him. But I do love my job.”

 

* * *

 

It was half past one, when we finally decided to discuss the paint. Markus was able to recreate the paint in my presence and I was impressed by his skills. Turns out that he’s the son of a famous painter, Carl Manfred. _The Carl Manfred._ I remember having to work at one of his exhibitions and being at awe because of the beautiful paintings. That was about five years ago and at that time, I was still working under Hank.

 

“I could recreate it, but I couldn’t match the paints with the buyers, at least not in the quantity you spoke of. They are having the same properties as Bellini’s, but are not the same. They could be from the same factory.” Markus asked.

 

I sighed, seems like I bought my hopes up for nothing. What will I do now? This case is exhausting and I have no lead whatsoever. I wont be able to see Markus again and for some reason that hurt too. Maybe one day we lock our eyes while walking down the street, we smile and walk away as if strangers, like two magnets that repel despite being the same side. Perhaps I meet him at one of his exhibitions and just shake hands as if we never had a good conversation together before.

 

“Hey, Connor.” he said and I turned around with a heavy heart, “Do you think that this is over?”

 

“I’m sorry?”

 

“Why do you think, that I invited a man that I barely knew to my home for lunch?” he asked with a raised brow and a teasing smile, “I’ll be straight with you, _though I’m not_. Maybe, we should meet again sometime, yes?”

 

And I short-circuited.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We crossed 1800 hits and 100 kudos!!  
> Thanks y'all, this makes me very happy!  
> And sorry I couldn't update earlier, It was my birthday so my family had gone out for a week but I hope you all enjoyed the chapter!


	4. Dating Tips

Rest of my day went by and I couldn’t get much work done. All I could think about was Markus and our next _date._ No matter how many times I think about it, it still hits me hard as a truck that he has shown some interest in me. I don’t suppose he _likes_ me, that’s way off, but I am happy that he asked me out.

 

I returned to the office by three… or was it four? As I said, Markus is the only thing I can think about right now. The lunch was way better than I anticipated but now I am nervous for the date, which is on Saturday. And Markus, so graciously, left the destination up to me. _Me_ , who hasn’t been on a date in the last four years and is the epitome of social-awkwardness.

 

As a result I am following Cole’s advise as usual, _Google is thy friend brother,_ and looking for good ideas. The first one said, _Go for a walk._ It didn’t sound totally ridiculous, we would be able to talk and connect and just...walk. Nope. Next.

 

Second said, _Work on a puzzle_. What are we, five year old? Next.

 

Third, _Watch a movie_. Next!

 

Fourth, _Go to a beach_. I cannot swim for the love of god. Nada. Next.

 

* * *

 

By the time I was ready to leave, I had gone through 58 ideas and none seem to interest me. They were either too flashy, too cheesy or downright too boring. _Seriously, who goes bird watching for_ _the_ _first date?_ The internet will kill me before my dramatically-tragic and risky life that I live does.

 

I took a deep breath and looked around for Hank, maybe we can go home together. I finally saw him in Fowler’s office, he looked grumpy as ever. His eyebrows knitted together and hands folded in front showing displeasure at whatever the captain was saying. The captain himself seemed frustrated at whatever Hank was trying to explain, most likely because Hank was cursing like a sailor.

 

I smiled, _those two never change._ Been together since college, Fowler backing-up Hank each time he does something stupid and Hank just being a great buddy. No words could describe the relationship between the two, their friendship beyond comparison even if they do disagree on topics on a daily basis.

 

After a few minutes Hank returns to his table with an annoyed expression, nothing new but I still wanted to ask him about it. I looked at him and called out his name, he looked at me with a frown. I persuaded him that we both should go home together and he agreed, saying that he needed to get out of the hell-hole and I couldn’t agree more.

 

“How was your date?” he asked as soon as I started the engine.

 

“It was not a date, Hank, but the lunch was fine. We couldn’t get any leads however.”

 

He hummed, “Don’t worry, you’ll get something.”

 

I hope so too.

 

* * *

 

We reach home considerably early as there was less traffic. Cole was sitting on the sofa and watching some cartoon on Netflix while chugging down popcorn. Sumo laying at the sofa’s feet, gave a jolly bark as soon as we entered and pounced for me. Cole waved at us and said that the dinner was ready.

 

Hank pulled Sumo off to give him his food. I quickly set the table for the three of us. Cole turned off the television, Hank was done feeding Sumo and we settled down.

 

The dinner went quietly, with less chitchatting but it was more of a calming ambient. Three of us together, just basking in each other’s presence. _Family_.

 

Hank was too tired so retired to his room first and the two of us moved to the living room, Cole was insistent upon knowing more about Markus. I never even told him about the man, yet he some how found out about it. _Hank. That man cannot keep a secret within his beard._

 

At least he knew that it wasn’t a date, but was somehow able to extract that one vital piece of information that I hadn’t shared with anyone yet.

 

“He asked you out?! Does dad know?”

 

I face palmed myself, why did I always end up telling him everything? His vocal chords are loud enough to wake a mummy, I just wish that Hank didn’t hear anything. “Can you be any more loud? I am unable to hear you.”

 

He sheepishly apologized, “So, where are you going to take him?”

 

“I do not know. The internet is full of weird and stupid ideas.”

 

He agreed, “True… How about you take him out for dinner in some fancy restaurant?”

 

“Wouldn’t that be too dull. Everyone does that.” I sighed and relaxed further into the sofa, with Sumo taking his place over my lap and further sprawled over Cole.

 

“Come on, silly. It’s your first date with him. Try out some new cuisine! I can help you out with a nice place.”

 

“I am still not sure, but you’re the intellectual in this, being a cook and all. What do I have to do?”

 

“First of all, it’s chef. You are able to remember every homicide ever committed, amount of alcohol dad has ever drank but you are not able to find enough space to store that one word in your highly intelligent brain.” he huffed, but then gave a big smile and I just knew, that I am making a mistake to ask him for advice. “But I’ll help you, because I am good brother who _wont_ out your date to our dad, ya know, unlike a _certain_ someone.” He side eyed me with a malicious smirk.

 

I gulped. _Adding insult to injury_. “I apologized, Cole!”

 

“Fine. So, back to the topic at hand. First you will go to pick him up from his place.”

 

“He has a car.”

 

“Shut up, brother. Be a gentleman for your gentleman. Next, you are going to take him to dinner. I will send you the location, but make sure that you take a detour while driving.”

 

“Why will I do that? It would be a waste of resources.”

 

“Can you just listen, oh-socially-anxious-brother-of-mine? I am your Guru, get it?” I nod, “What am I?”

 

“You are my Guru. Please continue.”

 

“Good. So, as far as I know, you two do not know each other well. The best way to get closer with the one you like is to have a good conversation, _alone. Without anyone._ Do you see where I’m taking this, brother?”

 

“Yes, Cole.”

 

“But make sure that he doesn’t realize that you might be taking him round ‘n round in circles, you don't wanna scare him off thinking your a creep. Just fifteen to twenty minutes should do you good. Next, reach the restaurant and have dinner.”

 

“That’s it?”

 

“Yes. Well, not really. Just do everything I told you to do in reverse then. Any doubts?”

 

“None.”

 

“Just… don't drive in reverse.” Oh! That was one doubt I had.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is short because I wanted the next one to be longer.  
> Thanks for reading!! <3


	5. Of Kisses and Bruises

The week passed slowly, _too slowly_. The wait until Saturday was agonizing and my efforts to try and think a little less about Markus were just a little helpful. Thankfully, a new case was assigned to me that kept me on my toes, so these days consisted more of working and less of goofing-off.

 

Hank was still in the dark about the whole _date-thing_ and I wanted it to remain that way, even if it meant that I had to pay for Cole’s next three dates with his girlfriend.

 

It was Saturday and Hank was having a hard time figuring out why I was leaving early, considering the fact that I usually, _stubbornly_ _,_ stayed back at the office to get more work done. Even on weekends. He seemed pleasantly surprised and gave me a toothy smile, “Well, we all deserve a break. And oh boy, do you deserve one! Go on, don't stick around any longer than necessary, I still have a few things to take care of.”

 

And that was exactly what I did. I hurried towards my car and got home to see Cole already going through my wardrobe, he had an unpleasant frown. “Have you got nothing but office attire? What the hell are you gonna wear?”

 

“Your language is inappropriate. And there’s nothing wrong with owning enough of those.” I folded my arms to try and prove my point.

 

“There isn’t. But if you own nothing _but_ formals, then yes, there is. I swear dad has better clothes than you.” he said as he threw all my clothes on the floor and that was insulting. My fashion sense was definitely better than someone who only owned stripped clothes. “There has to be something here that you can look good in.”

 

I frowned and he reassured me, “I mean you look good all the time, but do this right and your date wont be able to take his eyes off of you. Now, go have a shower and I’ll get something for you.”

 

I agreed and entered the shower after discarding my day’s clothes. The sound of water calmed me and the warmth relaxed my muscles, I was left alone with my thoughts once again.

 

I got out of the shower after a few minutes to find out that Cole had already placed some clothes on the bed, but he was nowhere to be found. There was a neatly folded piece of paper place right beside the garments, a note from Cole.

 

_I finally found something worth wearing in that dreadful closet of yours, remind me to take you and dad shopping one day. I had to leave as my shift was going to start soon, so don’t worry about me being kidnapped._

_Now some tips for today:_

_DO NOT PANIC. If you feel like the day is taking a turn for the worst, take a deep breath and give me a call. There’s a reason that guy likes you, he won’t be turned off just because of something you said or did, so try and act like yourself and you will be fine._

_Bring him a beautiful bouquet._

_DO NOT TALK ABOUT WORK._

_ASK ABOUT HIS HOBBIES, WHAT HIS FAVORITE PLACE IS AND DOGS (because that’s probably something you can talk about without being too awkward, but we love you for that)_

_Hope your date goes well!_

_;)_

 

Just great.

* * *

  
It has been fifteen minutes since I arrived at Markus’s home, and I still haven’t mustered up enough courage to actually get out and press the bell. My hands were shaking and my palms were wet. My heart was beating louder than a sports car engine and my eyes were unfocused. Perhaps I must call Cole. But the idea was abandoned as soon as I thought about it. _He’s in the middle of work. I shouldn’t disturb him._

 

I closed my eyes and began to count from one to ten. Taking deep breaths and trying to expel all the negativity. After ten seconds, I opened my eyes and felt a lot more calm. I felt like I could do this, and with this new found vigor; I exited the car, gently grabbing the bouquet, and walked over to the door.

 

I may have spent a little over a minute just staring at the wooden door, if someone asked I would have politely told them that, _I was just examining the carvings. Marvelous aren't they?_

 

Finally I pressed the bell and not a second later does it opened, revealing Markus all dolled up. He laughed, happily and I was confused. I don't seem to have done anything remotely funny and I asked him the reason.

 

“It’s just that I thought, that you were going to stand out there the entire night, hoping that the door would open magically on its own.”

 

I blushed, “I’m sorry, I’ll come back later if you wi-”

 

He stopped me, apologizing that he didn't mean it that way. “Honestly, if you waited another second, I would have opened the door myself.” He grinned from ear to ear, “Are these flowers for me.” I nodded and he took the flowers from my hands.

 

He came forward and placed a chaste kiss on my right cheek. I combusted, all the effort put into those breathing exercises turned into ash. I stuttered and took a step back. “Do you like them?”

 

“Yes. Thank you, Connor.”

 

He takes a moment to safely place the flowers in an empty vase and joins me outside. He follows me into car and I begin to drive.

 

“Where are you taking us?” he asks.

 

I stutter, the memory of the kiss still hot on my cheek, “There is a restaurant near the coast. It is really well known for… food.” Markus raised his brow, “Sorry, Cole suggested this place, saying that no place in Detroit has better cuisine. And apparently, its situated on a ship and the whole of Detroit can be seen so the view is amazing.”

 

He hummed and looked outside. I still did not know what to talk about. _Cole said to talk about hobbies, so maybe I should do that._

 

“What do you do besides for painting?”

 

“I like to play the piano. It’s sound is soothing. I can express myself through the notes and the music makes me feel… feelings. It’s enchanting.” I asked him whether someone taught him, to which he replied that his father, Carl, taught him to play the instrument and because of which he felt an even deeper connect with it. “It’s like I’m speaking to him. I know I can call him up whenever I want to, but when I am having a difficult time I play and I just know what’s the right thing to do.”

 

I take a wrong turn, as Cole suggested, and keep driving as if I was completely well aware as to where I was headed. Luckily Markus hadn’t seemed to catch on, and even if he did he didn’t point it out. We continued to talk and I learned more about him, about his dabbles at chess, what kinds of books he likes to read and more about his bottomless passion for art.

 

Several minutes passed and it seemed the right time to start driving towards the restaurant. We, fortunately, didn’t encounter any traffic along the way. Markus seemed a little nervous and asked whether we were going in the right direction, thrice, and I assured him that we were, in fact, on the right track. But he turned more fidgety as we got closer to the location. I didn’t ask why, as my condition was pretty much the same so maybe he was just as anxious as me. He unlocked his phone and sent a quick message to someone, I was curious but I didn’t dare look.

 

We reached the restaurant by seven-thirty and Markus seems to have settled down, perhaps he even seemed a little excited. _That’s good_. I got out and handed the keys to the valet, then joined my date.

 

The ship was huge and the beautiful lights of the city of Detroit at the back made it sparkle even more. The entrance was grand, made of dark wood and the floors were laded with Italian marble. The ceiling was high and in the center was but a single chandelier, it’s light enough to brighten up the entire area. The place was bustling with people; older rich people, young lads and people of all other sorts. Cole did a fine job of finding this place.

 

We walk over to the lady who was right outside the entrance, she beamed at me and asked whether we had made any reservations. I said that it was made under the name, _Connor Anderson_. She led us to our table, which was in a more secluded area but held a great view of the city. It was mesmerizing. _Maybe I will get Hank and Cole here one day too._

 

Markus and I settled down when the waiter came over and began pouring us water, “Good evening gentlemen, welcome to _The Jericho_ , my name is Cole and I will be your server for today.” I nearly spat out the water, but ended up choking on it which earned me a worried look from Markus.

 

I excused myself and half-walked-half-ran towards the restrooms, I removed my phone from my pocket and called Cole. It didn’t take a second for that sly man to pick up the call.

 

“Did I not tell you to not run away from your date?” came the voice.

 

“Get here, Cole, now.” I hung up the phone and Cole arrived soon with that annoying grin.

 

“Surprise, brother!”

 

“Surprise? More like a cardiac arrest! What are you doing here, Cole?” I ask frustrated.

 

He tilted his head and frowned slightly, “I work here. Have been for the last few weeks. That's why I wanted to spend more time with you to tell you more about this amazing place, you and dad hardly have time for me anymore. If you did, you would know! It feels as if your work is more important than me.” he stomped his feet and folded his arms in anger.

 

My frustration turned into guilt, I knew that the case was taking up a lot of my time but I didn't know that Cole would be so affected by it. It seemed as if Cole noticed the change in my demeanor and he uncrossed his arms, “I just wanted to see you more, this was a perfect opportunity and I could also learn more about this new guy you were seeing. Please, I never meant it to be a hindrance to you. Don’t mind me, I’ll tell someone else to take care of your table.”

 

I walked over to him, ruffled his hair as he turned his gaze towards me and gave him a tight hug, I apologized. He too smiled and returned the embrace, he patted my back and forgave me. He pulled back and advised me to get back to Markus and I agreed.

 

I left a minute after Cole, and saw Markus having a heated debate with the new server. Markus was trying to convince the lady of something while she was just shaking her head in denial. They both straightened up when they noticed me approach.

 

Th lady smiled and repeated the same lines as Cole and revealed her name as North. She quickly guided us through the menu and recommended their best dishes. She noted down our orders and left. “Took you an awful long time, what were you doing?” Markus asked.

 

“I was… a.. Co… Hank! Hank, called me up tell me about this new case he was assigned to. I told him that I will talk to him later, but he’s a superior so he just had to rant about having to work with Detective Reed on this case. Sorry, I didn’t mean to take such a long time.”

 

He shrugged it off but added, “I hope you aren’t working through the phone, Connor, because if you are you will find yourself at a risk of losing it to a very hungry fish.”

 

I agreed and proceeded to ask him about the conversation he was having with the waitress. He stared at me for a moment and answered, “We were talking about some drinks. Apparently their new addition _Ship in a Bottle_ , is increasingly becoming more favorable over their traditional drink _Blue Blood_ _._ But I think otherwise, the later sounded more exquisite.”

 

I hummed as I didn’t know what to reply and just stare at the glass of water a few inches away from where my palm was resting, I felt awkward. I pulled my hand back to place them on my lap when Markus grabbed them and said, “I wanted to tell you this earlier, but you are looking magnificent in that outfit tonight.”

 

I felt my face heat up, I looked back at him but his face was turned down hiding his expression. I bent myself a little low to try and catch his eyes but he shied away and it was then that I noticed his ears turning red. Markus Manfred was blushing to his ears.

 

“Markus, thank you. You look… really amazing tonight as well.” I said, trying to gain his attention. I needed to try something different, “I don’t really look that good tonight, however. These are just some clothes Cole put together.”

 

That made his ears stand up, he lifted his face up as quick as lightening, “No. You are the most prettiest man I have ever laid my eyes upon!” he realized he’d been tricked when he saw me smirk and huffed. “Prettiest and also the most cunning. I am starting to understand more about why I like you so much.”

 

“You like me?” I ask tentatively. Almost hopefully. He shook his head as if surprised.

 

“Of course I like you. If I didn’t, I wouldn’t have asked you out.” he squeezed my hand and it filled my heart with warmth I had never felt before.

 

“Does that… make us boyfriends?”

 

“We can be anything you want, Connor, if this is going too fast for you. But I’d like that. I would love to be your boyfriend.”

 

He smiled again, but this time it felt different. I no longer felt anxious. I wasn’t stiff anymore. I was warm. I felt like I belonged with someone. With _him_.

* * *

 

We exited the ship and got back into the car. The dinner was great and we learned more about each other. It felt like we had known each other for years and not just a few days. Tonight was something special for me and by the twinkle in Markus’s eyes, I can say that he feels the same.

 

I was, once again, taking a detour before actually taking Markus home. Sometimes I would glance towards him and find him just staring at me, in a way that made me feel butterflies. He didn’t care that he got caught doing that though. Neither of us wanted the night to end.

 

I took a turn and Markus suddenly told me to park the car to the side. I asked him the reason but he wouldn’t state why so I had no other choice but to comply. We got out and Markus lead me into a park. It was dark, but the pathway was lit with tiny lamps.

 

We walked sided by side, hand in hand, silent and it was enough. I felt him caressing my palm with him thumb, I felt shivers, and it made me hold his hand tight.

 

“So, what did you do to scare your brother away?” he asked, to my absolute surprise.

 

“How do you know?”

 

“You have spoken about him and your reaction just said all I needed to know.” he chuckled and I just wanted to face palm myself.

 

“He just wanted to see you, figure out whether you are a right guy. You know a lot about me, mind telling me more about yourself?” I asked as we sat down on one of the benches.

 

“My mother used to work for Carl, as a maid. She was maybe in her forties and I was… six? I don't remember, but I would occasionally visit Carl’s place and help her out, sometimes Carl even allowed me to paint on small canvases. So after she passed away, Carl took me in as mother didn’t have any relatives. So I was officially brought into the Manfred household. Then a few years later; Leo, my younger brother, returned. Carl had him studying in London along with his mother because they didn’t get along. Carl preferred me and was salty because Carl treated me as his heir and not him, who is his biological son.”

 

“Do you two talk often?”

 

“We try not to. He’s always high on drugs, the last time I tried talking to him he punched me in the face. So, no. If you wouldn't mind me asking, did you ever have any previous relationships?” Markus asks.

 

I did. But should I tell him? Relationships are based on trust, he wouldn’t leave me because of this, so I told him the truth. “Yes. He is the captain of the swat team at DPD. His name is Captain David Allen.”

 

His eyes widened and teased, “You dated a coworker? I never knew you had it in you, Connor. So why did you break up?”

 

“I never really liked him romantically, like someone I’m dating. He confessed one day and I just said yes, maybe I thought that I might grow to love him over time but it didn’t happen. So, after a few months of dating he realized that I didn’t feel the same way so he confronted me about it and then we broke up.”

 

Markus seemed to be in deep thoughts with his face down, I asked him what was wrong and he replied back with a question, “Do you like me, Connor?”

 

I blinked and I said that I did, “Spending time with David never made me feel the way you do, Markus. I-” before I could finish, we heard a sound. It was a loud beeping noise. _Someone was breaking into the car._

 

We both shared a look and ran towards towards the car and saw five men surrounding the area. I wasn’t worried as I was well trained, but Markus wasn’t. I told him to stay put, but that fool followed me into the brawl.

 

I kicked one of the men right in his shin, while Markus gave an impressive upper-cut to another. We caught their attention and now the rest were on us as well. I countered an attack from the back and twisted the man’s arm which caused him to shriek in pain. I then hit his head hard enough to make him unconscious.

 

I turned to see how Markus was fairing, he was handling two goons on his own. I punched the one that was about to kick him and Markus slammed the other onto the road, the impact might have been enough to break his teeth. Seeing me off-guard, one man successfully landed a blow to my side. Markus was quick enough to not let another swing get me and pulled the man back. Markus then thew him towards his fallen comrades. Seeing the scene unfold, made them run away with tail between their legs, I was about to run after them but an arm stopped me.

 

“Leave them. You are not on duty at the moment, Connor.” his eyes turned dark, “They won’t do something like this again.”

 

For some reason, I felt shivers run down my spine and, what Markus said didn’t make me question him. He was just certain, and that _terrified_ me and _excited_ me at the same time. The look in his eyes, the darkness that they held while he fought; it looked _stunning_.

 

We got back into the car, not much damage was done to it but I would take it for service the next day anyways. I didn’t dally around much this time, it was already getting late and Hank would have my head if I reached home late.

 

The silence in the car was uncomfortable. I needed to tell Markus that I was really attracted to him and this wasn’t just any a fling. I knew he would understand, but I really wanted to get my thoughts together before I could confront him.

 

I parked the car when we reached Markus’s home. I got out because I had to talk to him and clear the misunderstanding; also because Cole said to drop him off till his door.

 

I took a deep breath while Markus stood there, waiting for me to speak. “Markus, I have never felt this way about anyone before. I know that you do not believe me, still I want you to know that the feelings I have for you are real. I am not going out with you just for the sake of it. I have made many mistakes in life, Markus, but I have learned from them and am a better man now. I do not know much about love, but one thing is for certain, and it’s that I really-really like you. Probably more than I should, so please do not give up on me.”

 

I didn’t dare look up at him, too scared to find out what his eyes might be hiding. What happened next was something I wasn’t prepared for. A gentle pressure, Markus pulled me closer by my waist, which caught me off balance, and brought our lips together.

 

My eyes widened, Markus’s eyes seemed more bright and filled with mirth. My arms instinctively went and wrapped them around Markus’s neck. His lips were soft and it felt as if they fitted perfectly against mine. I pulled at his shirt to bring him closer, but the kiss ended as soon as it was initiated, because I pulled away in pain.

 

“Connor, are you okay?!” he asked. I nodded, seems like the area that received the punch from the fight earlier was starting to turn bruise. I assured him to not worry, and that things like these were common in my line of work and he understood. He then continued to say, “I was never angry at you, I was just a little unsure about things. But now, hearing you speak your heart out, made my feelings for you more obvious. I will never give up on _us_.”

 

I was relieved, and just pulled him closer for another kiss, but this one was more intense. I felt a wave of need growing in me as Markus pinned me against the car, taking care to not push on the bruise. This was making me dizzy and all I could feel was Markus. I, for some reason, felt like I wanted to bite him and bit at his lower lip, he groaned.

 

Markus pulled away from the kiss with a hearty chuckle, but we still had our arms circling each other, “Slow down, tiger.” We just stood there for a few moments, gazing into each other’s eyes. “So… all that detouring, was that Cole’s idea as well?”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that I am really late! My university lectures started and I also joined gym, so I am finding little time to write.  
> But I have every intention of finishing this story!!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like the first chapter! Leave a comment if you do!  
> ~Much Love!


End file.
